Cassie Nite
Cassie Nite is a character on Nemo's fancition,Nothing Is Ever As It Seems. She is the current girlfriend of Skylar Wilson.As of Season One,she is a main character. Biography Prior To Chapter 1 Cassie Alana Nite is the youngest child born to two loving parents.Her father is a headmaster at UCLA and her mother owns a local resteraunt.Cassie is the younger sister to a boy named Hunter. Cassie was homeschooled until it was time for her to be in elementary school.She then attended an all girls school until the 7th grade when she finally convinced her parents to let her attend regular public school. When it was time for her to go to regular school Cassie was enlisted in tons of extracurricular activities.Activities such as debate and orchestra led her to meeting her best friend,Lillie.Sports like softball and becoming a cheerleader led her to her loving boyfriend Skylar. During the summer,Cassie and Hunter went to Ohio to visit a relative.Cassie is currently unaware that while she was gone that her boyfriend cheated on her resulting in another girl becoming pregnant. Currently she's attenting Monton West High School with her best friend and boyfriend. Personality Cassie is naturally sweet,helpful,kind and eternally naive.She tries to find the good in all people and doesn't believe in turning her back on someone in need. She is harmless and very eco-friendly.She is full of determination and is always working hard.She puts 100% effort into everything she does and never quits.She stands up for what she believes in and always has her friends and familie's back.She's not afraid to get dirty,but rather everyone get along.She has a head full of goals and has certain beliefs that she follows in order to achieve her goals. She has a very Christian outlook on things and tells Skylar that she believes that she'll know when the time is right.She says that the right one for her will wait for when she's ready.She is very strong about her faith. Season One Overview Grade Freshman Songs In Relation *''Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol (Chapter 2:It Doesn't Have To Be You)'' *''Bad Habits by ''Maxwell '(Chapter 4:Why Is It So Hard)' *''Now Or Never by ''High School Musical 3:Senior Year(Chapter 5:Wait Til You Find Out) *''Cough Syrup'' by Young The Giant '(Chapter 5:Wait Til You Find Out)' *''White Horse by Taylor Swift ''(Chapter 7:Talk,Talk,Talk) Songs Sang *More Than A Band by Lemonade Mouth '(Chapter 10:Leaving)' Chapters Chapter 1/School's In Chapter 2/It Doesn't Have To Be You Chapter 3/Do You Know What I know Chapter 4/Why Is It So Hard Chapter 5/Wait Til You Find Out Chapter 6/Rumors Chapter 7/Talk,Talk,Talk Chapter 8/Dealing Chapter 9/Confrontation Time Chapter 10/Leaving Chapter 11/What To Do,What To Do Chapter 12/What Happens Now Chapter 13/All These Decisions Chapter 14/Everyone Has A Thought Chapter 15/Out of School Season Two Overview Grade On the road to becoming a sophmore Chapters Chapter 1/So Hard To Move On Chapter 2/One More Option Chapter 3/The Final Decision Chapter 4/The Baby Shower Chapter 5/Baby Preppin Chapter 6/One Night At Camp....... Chapter 7/Can Change Everything Chapter 8/Adjusting To The New Chapter 9/It's Almost Time Chapter 10/A Night In Manhattan Chapter 11/Arrival Time Chapter 12/Hellos and Goodbyes Relationships Skylar Wilson (Boyfriend;In Love) Skylar was the boyfriend of Cassie when the series began.They both appeared to be very happy with each other and in love.However it was soon shown that they have some issues.Such as Cassie wanting to wait to have sex and Skylar not being okay with it. Lillie Combs (Best Friend) Lillie is the best friend of Cassie.They are seen together many times.It is shown that Cassie often goes to Lillie for advice.They have one of those friendships where Cassie can be the wild and spunky one and Lillie is the calm and lad back one.Cassie is shown to care about her deeply as Lillie cares for her. Nala Holt (Friend) Marley Sun (Friend) Freddie Jones (TBA) Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters